Second Chance at Life
by Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff
Summary: This is the story of a girl who was destined to help the Avatar, but came from a different world. OC / ? Rated T for Language. Not the best at summaries. This story starts near Omashu.
1. Chapter 1: The Day it all began

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!**

**A/N: Hi people! Mickyg here and I want to tell you all something. I LOVE YOU ALL! This willbe my attempt at writing an A:tLA FanFic. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1: First day_

_1st POV of Chloe _**(Or Sunara as she will be known in the Avatar world)**

* * *

"Ugh...My head." I mutter to myself, rubbing it. "And what a weird dream I had last night too." I say, remembering the dream.

_Inside the Dream:_

_I look around, seeing only whiteness all around me. I finally notice a shadowy figure._

_"You are needed Chloe..." It tells me in a wavering voice._

_"Me? Why me? Who are you?" I demand of the figure. The figure slowly disappears into the mist, but not before saying"The Avatar is this world's last hope. You will help him realize his powers."_

_Hearing that, I'm too shocked to try to prevent him from staying. The shadowy figure disperses into the whiteness._

_End Dream._

"Ok that was the freakiest dream I have ever had." I tell myself. Admitting that to myself, I got out of bed, getting myself ready for school. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that I was going to be late if I took as long as I usually did. "Shit." I curse to myself, starting to hurry up. I rush through all my morning rituals, but made sure to do my morning prayers to the spirits for a normal day. I ran out of the door, saying goodbye quickly to my parents and I ran out the door.

I managed to get to school right before the bell rang for homeroom. I sighed in relief and prepared myself for the school day. Like always, school was boring, with the same predictable boringness **(Is that a word?).** Muttering to myself over the huge amount of homework, I walked home, not noticing that a blue light was "following" me home. When I was almost home, I tripped over something. I heard some laughter behind me. I sighed, knowing that it was Ashley and her gang of bullies. They always liked to pick on me about my height. I have tried to stand up to them, but I also ended up getting my ass kicked.

I sighed audibly. "Really Ashley? Pathetic. Tripping a person for your own happiness is cruel and rude!" I exclaim, turning around to face Ashley.

"And what do you know, _Chloe._ You are just a little girl, who doesn't deserve to leave." Ashley spat out. Hearing that, I moved quickly, punching her in the face.

"Don't you ever bully me again Ashley. I am sick and tired of you always trying to make me feel bad so you feel good about yourself." I tell Ashley. Once I said that courageous remark, I ran for my life. At this point I am just thanking my mom in my head for making me join the track team for 2 years.

I slowed down to catch my breath. However, I couldn't take a breather for long, for Ashley and her gang was catching up on me. Seeing that, I sighed again and reluctantly starting to run again. Eventually I did lose them. Noticing the fact that they were gone, I looked around my surroundings, wanting to know where I was. I immediately swallowed. I was in a forest, with no idea whatsoever where I was. It was at this point that I noticed a blue light. I hadn't known that it had been following me ever since I left school.

Examining the light, I noticed that it was slowly getting bigger. Within a few seconds it was as big as I was and I could barely utter a squeak of fear before it swallowed me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little short. I didn't really know a good place to stop it, and this seemed to be the best place! Anyways, I want to thank you all for reading this. I hope to get reviews on this fanfiction, I thrive on them xD. Anyways, I want some suggestions for the Shipping in this series. PM me your suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where the heck am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. I just own Chloe.**

**A/N: Hi people! It is I, the one, the only...MICKYG! I would like to thank everyone that has read the first chapter of my story, seeing as how the idea came up in my mind one day and so forth. I had decided to do a FanFic like this since there were so few of those out there, I wanted to add some to the mix. I am planning on having a lot of chapters in this, and I'm hoping for the chapters to get longer as I get better at writing. Don't worry though, I have a plan. There is a poll I am having for the shipping of the characters in this story, since I honestly have no idea which one to go with, so feel free to vote! Enjoy the chapter and Adios!**

**Review and give me suggestions too!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: What the hell is going on?!_

_Chloe POV (First person)_

* * *

"Owwww..What is up with me getting massive headaches everytime I woke up?" I mutter to myself, my head throbbing with pain. I muttered curses to whoever or whatever did this to me. I got up and noticed something. I HAD NO IDEA WHERE ON EARTH I WAS! I was in a small clearing, surrounded by forest on all sides. I decided to find a small creek to see how I looked, and that is what I did.

"What the hell?" I exclaim. My blonde, almost white, hair was all curly and framed my face, accenting my sunburst eyes. I knew that when I left school, my hair was quite straight. I then noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a long flowing blue gown with golden sandals **(Ya, I know, cheesy)**. As I was examining my new wardrobe, I noticed I had a piece of jewelry on me. It was a necklace my mom had given me a long time ago. It was a simple necklace, with a charm that displayed the four elements on it.

"Ok. I am somewhere I have never been before, I look totally different, and I have a necklace that I though I had lost a while go." I tell myself, trying not to panic. Pondering my situation, I paced back and forth to try to release all this extra energy I had. This was freaking me out a lot. It was at this point in time, that I realized that it was getting dark out. Seeing as how I didn't really want to be eaten by a strange creature out here, I decided to try to find a nearby town or city, to get my bearings.

Before I left, however, I noticed a belt with a pouch on it. I opened the pouch. Inside the pouch was what looked to be a lot of different coins.

"Great. I have money now, so let's go find us some shelter!" I exclaim, starting to walk in a seemingly random direction. When it was really dark out, I decided to rest for the night. Not wanting to sleep on the ground for fear of being potentially eaten, I noticed a tree that looked like a good place to rest in. Moving quickly, I jump, caught hold of the lowest branch, and started to climb.

Once I had gotten to a safe height, or safe in my opinion, I got myself comfortable. Once I was comfortable, I went to sleep rather quickly.

_The Next Morning:_

"Wow, what a nice rest!" I exclaim, stretching my arms. I had the same dream that I had from a few nights ago, about needing to help someone named Aang or something save the world. I didn't really pay attention to my dream, not really wanting to hear all of this, since I had listened the first time I had the dream.

While still trying to wake up, I heard some noises that sounded a little like people talking. When I heard this, I quickly jumped down the tree, landing softly, and started to walk towards the noises. It was at the last moment that I realized that it might not be the best idea to sneak up on these people. What if they were dangerous?

So instead of coming out into the open, I hid behind a bush so I wouldn't be seen. What I saw looked extremely strange. I saw a kid with these arrow tattoos on him talking to 2 other people. What I thought was strange aobut the kid was that he was completely bald! After examining the bald kid sufficiently, I looked at the other 2 people. One was a teenage boy, his black hair up in what I thought to be a ponytail. He was wearing what looked to be a really thick parka, which confused me to no end, seeing as how it was warm out.

He was standing next to a girl, who looked similiar to the teenager, so I assumed they were siblings. She had long black hair and was also wearing a thick parka. She had on a small choker around her neck. I wondered for a moment what that was about. I moved a little closer and accidently stepped on a twig, causing it to snap.

All of a sudden, the three kids stopped talking and looked towards where I was hiding. I didn't notice this as I was currently staring at a big white fluffy..thing. It was gigantic, with 6 legs, what looked like a giant beaver tail, and an arrow pattern on its fur, much like the bald kid's tattoos. I had no idea what it was, but it looked like a bison kinda.

While I was busy staring at the bison-thing, The teenage boy started to slowly try to sneak over to where I was, obviously not wanting to be seen. I finally tore my eyes off the animal when I heard something that sounded like footsteps. Startled, I jumped out of my hiding spot and fell.

"Ouch.." I said, rubbing my butt. I then noticed the three kids looking at me. "Uh-h-h-h-h...Hi." I stutter out, bing really scared.

* * *

**A/N: Hi y'all! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I certainly enjoyed writing it ;3. Review and send me suggestions! I will try to take them to heat and use them. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting the Gaang

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_.**

**A/N: Wow. 3 chapters in a day! I am on a roll people! I would like to thank all of you that have been reading this story and I hope that you have enjoyed it. Anyways, when we left Chloe, she was discovered by the three kids, who we all know are Katara, Sokka, and Aang, the peple that Chloe is supposed to help. Chloe doesn't know that however. I will reveal whether or not Chloe can bend and what she can bend. She may have just one element or more. Who knows? Enjoy the story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_Chapter 3:Finding out what I am here for_

_Chloe POV:_

* * *

I looked up from where I had fallen, looking at the trio fearfully. I had just gotten to this place and I certainly didn't want to die yet! I got up slowly, trying to convey that I wasn't a threat. They just looked at me oddly. I cleared my throat and decided to try to introduce myself.

"H-h-h-h-i-i-i-...I'm Sunaras." I manage to say, automatically saying the first name tha came to mind. At that, the girl and the bald kid relaxed. the teenager, however, looked at me suspiciously. I stared right back at him, as if daring him to contradict me.

When I said my name, two of the trio told me theirs.

"I'm Katara." The girl tells me.

"I'm Aang!" The bald kid tells me.

"And that's Sokka. Don't worry about him. He's suspicious about everything." Katara tlls me, obviously trying to reassure me. I nodded to them all as they said their names.

"And what's that big fluffy thing?" I ask them, pointing at the afore-said giant fluffy thing.

"That's Appa! He's a sky bison." Aang tells me enthusiastically. I blink when he said that, not really believing that such a thing existed. At this point I suddenly remember what my dream had said, to find and help a kid named Aang, who was supposedly the Avatar, whatever that was.

"Wait. Aang, are you the Avatar by any chance?" I ask him. When I asked him, the trio gasped, with the exception of Sokka, who only looked at me more suspiciously. "Was that a bad questions?" I ask as well, being thoroughly confused.

"Yes I am!" Aang exclaims proudly. I notice Katara elbowing him though and Aang giving her a sheepish look.

"Ok, two more questions. One, where are we? And two, What is the Avatar?" I ask them. I notice their shocked faces. I cringe visibly, wondering what I said wrong...Again.

"The Avatar is the only person that can save the world! He can control all four elements!" Katara exclaims impatiently. "And you are in the Earth Kingdom, near Omashu."

"Oh...Oops." I say sheepishly. "Uhhh..Is it ok if I travel with you guys for a bit? I have no where to go and I won't be a burden." I say, trying to make a puppy dog face.

"Well...OK!" Aang says. I'm thinking at this point that Aang is really hyper. He looks to be about twelve, Katara 14, and Sokka, 16. When Aang says yes, Sokka looks like he's trying to give him the Stink Eye. I giggle at his attempt to intimidate Aang into refusing. I bounce eagerly, being happy that I now have something to do other than starve to death.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys about the extra short chapters. These may be a common occurance but if they are, I'll try to add multiple chapters every day. I hope you enjoyed reading. REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! and yea. MICKYG SIGNING OFF!**


	4. Chapter 4: My potential

**Discalimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. I only own Chloe.**

**A/N: Yay! My first reviewer! Thank you for the compliment Ulquioraschiferfan. I do try to make my stories interesting. As a reward, you get a free Chloe Plush! *invisible crowd claps loudly* Well, I am on a really big roll, but I DO get writer's block sometimes *Shudder* I hate when it happens. Anyways, today you will learn some of Chloe's potential. I am not saying anymore so enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW AND SEND ME SUGGESTIONS! oh ya Chloe will be known as Sunara from now on so y'all don't get confused. I am also trying out a 3rd POV for a change.**

* * *

_Chapter 4:Going to Omashu for a change_

_3rd POV of Chloe_

* * *

"How much longer 'till Omashu guys?" Sunara asks as she is going down a dusty road with the rest of the gang. "These sandals aren't exactly made for walking you know!"

"In a bit Sunara." Aang assures her. "We should be there in a bit." Sunara cheers inwardly when Aang tells her that.

"Ok!" She replies happily, bouncing along the path much faster than before. Everyone laughs at her antics. "Sorry. I got a little carried away." Sunara says, blushing slightly. This only causes them to laugh harder, which causes her to blush harder, and goes on like that until Sunara is completely red and everyone else has stopped walking and are rolling on the ground. "Stop laughing at me!" She exclaims, making movements with her feet and hands. Suddenly, the ground pushes up underneath everyone except Sunara, causing the gang to be rolled into a stream, soaking that. Upon seeing that, Sunara giggles, causing everyone to look at her.

"At least you stopped laughing!" She points out as Aang, Katara, and Sokka get out of the stream, grumbling incoherent words, most likely directed at Sunara. Sunara just laughed and helped them over. As she was doing this, she heard something that she was drawn to. "Can you guys wait for a few minutes? I want to check something out." She said to the others. They nodded wearily.

Almost as if she knew where she was going, Sunara went towards where she heard that sound. It was then that she stumbled upon a small clearing, with a bluish egg in the center. Seeing nothing nearby, Sunara picked it up and went back to the gang.

When she got back, everyone was asking her questions about the egg, but Sunara refused to answer them, not knowing the answers herself.

"You're an Earthbender!" Aang suddenly exclaimed. Sunara looked at him.

"Earthbender? What is that?" She asked, kinda thinking it meant exactly what it sounded like, cradling the egg like a baby. That got Sokka (Surprisingly) to go on and on and on about what an Earthbender is and so forth. 5 minutes into this lecture, Sunara started getting bored and decided to play a little prank.

Sneaking up behind Sokka while he was lecturing, Sunara made a movement which cause a ound of rock to push Sokka into the air, cauzing him to fly. Seeing that, everyone except Sokka starting laughing uncontrollably. Sokka, on the other hand, frowned and moped for 10 minutes until he became his normal self.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shorter than usual chapter. I wanted to get this chapter out to the public and so forth xD. Anyways, turns out, I fail at 3rd POV so this will be the only time I'm gonna use the 3rd POV in a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again first reviewer!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last_**_ **Airbender.**_** I just own Sunara and my other OCs.****  
**

**A/N: Today is gonna be the day in which I tell you how much chapters I'm gonna write during a certain period of time and when I upload them. I will try to upload at least one chapter per day, but I may not sometimes. If I am on vacation, I will write a lot of chapters, but won't be able to upload them until I get back from the vacation. Seeing as how I'm going camping this weekend, I won't get a chance to write a lot so I'm going to be writing a lot of chapters today. This chapter will be like an author's note to explain some stuff. This story begins around when the Gaang arrive at Omashu the first time, mainly since I couldn't really think of any other episodes that were in the first season that involved forests, so I guessed that the Gaang had traveled through a forest on the way to Omashu. The reason they aren't riding on Appa to get there is because Appa had been flying non-stop over the last few days, so he needed a few days to be grounded.**

**I would like to thank all my friends and my readers for helping me with this story and my other one. Without all of you reading and reviewing, I would probably have given up long ago. So ya, Thank You! I would be proud to announce the fact that I am planning on potentially writing one-shots with Alternate Endings to the original, including different shippings.**

**I would also like to say that Chloe (Or Sunara as she will be called for the rest of the series except in a chapter coming up) is basically what I wanted to have happened to me, being transported to the A:tLA universe with crazy powers. I do hope, however, that she isn't becoming a Mary Sue, but she may be, I am still new at writing FanFictions, so I very well may have made her one accidently.**

**Thank you for reading, review my story so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


End file.
